mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Fischer
page is under construction "Your reign of terror ends tonight. Hogwarts is ours." - To Judy Dorchester, during the Last Convocation Minister Hannah Jane Fischer née Watts (b.2 January 1972) is a Half-Blood British witch, who was raised in the East End of London. She was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1983 and 1989 alongside Seung Hightower, Zimelda Zemeckis and Blanche Ipswich. She was housed in Gryffindor. After the horrifying departure of the impulsive and evil Headmistress Eponina Hawthorne, the Ministry was in search of a replacement. They entrusted Wizengamot head Judy Dorchester with this task, and before long, Hannah Fischer was who she selected. Fischer had a reputation as a benign witch with frank qualities during her time as an international representative, and it was for this reason that Dorchester carefully plucked her for the position, believing that she would be the easiest to manipulate and control, to embellish a dark vision she had for Hogwarts. She tasked Seung Hightower with High Inquisitorial duties to watch over and ensure that Hannah was doing what was asked of her. Fischer, however, was perceptive and later came to realise that the Ministry had placed her in the castle as a marionette. She fostered a friendship with her Deputy Headmaster, Oreyn Fox, who provided guidance and counsel, and also with Hightower who had deserted her hidden assignment, as she slowly began to overturn and stamp out the decisions being made by the board of governors, a commitee that was also headed by Dorchester. It was seldom without labour, as the Daily Prophet continuously ran smear-campaigns, undoubtedly swayed by Judy Dorchester, to try and besmirch her reputation. After many failed campaigns, a scandal besieged the castle when a student had attempted to murder another, attracting the attention of the Prophet once again, and triggering a Wizengamot trial, where Zimelda Zemeckis was introduced as Hightowers replacment, signalling their awareness of Hightowers treachery. Dorchester, along with Zemeckis, had fabricated a series of lies in an attempt to try and frame various members of the faculty, including Fischer and Fox. With Zemeckis forcefully positioned as the Potions master, she had an eagle eye into everything happening at the school, and executed an array of shameful, unfair policies that saw the removal of one of the main threats to their goal, Arithmancy professor and ex-Auror, Draco Romanov. Having worked undercover for many months, Fischer and Hightower had come upon evidence regarding Zemeckis' true past as a Death Eater. During a disagreement in the middle courtyard, Fischer revealed it to watchful students, and Zemeckis struck her with a curse in retaliation, later fleeing the grounds, and, just like Hightower, abandoning her assignment. Throughout her tenure, between 2020 and 2024, her fiery and opinionated leadership style came to its fullest fruition, and news of it had bled into the democratic elections that followed in her last year, and she was ushered in as the new Minister for Magic, without having even applied, vindicating every decision she made during her time as Headmistress. ((OOC Note: The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise obvious/allowed. Always check in IM first if you wish to mention, or allude to anything detailed below.)) Biography Not much is known about Hannah Fischers early life other than she is a Half-Blood Witch born to a Muggle father and a Magical Mother. She attended a Muggle school before showing her first signs of magic, one noted to be that of mischief. She lived in a modest semi detached home in the borough of Watford, London where she would remain until her ascension to Minister of Magic. Personal Life Hannah Fischers personal life has been public since she became Headmistress of Hogwarts and subsequently Minister of Magic. After marrying her Hogwarts love she went on to bear one child - a son. Although it has been rumoured that trouble plagues the family, Hannah Fischer always put on a loving facade when publicly acknowledging her husband. Some gossip columnists have theorized that Fischer may have had a gentleman on the side. It’s been presumed that this man was the current Headmaster of Beauxbatons, something Fischer has neither confirmed or denied to the press but it was noted that her icey demeanour during the Hogwarts Tri-Wizard Competition upon the arrival of Beauxbatons leads to some truth to the rumour. As of 2024 she has since divorced her husband with rumours circulating of a marital breakdown due to the recent events of Hogwarts and her move to the Ministry. Philomena Pest has been noted in suggesting that the marriage broke down due to the affair however neither confirmed or denied by both parties and most knowing not to take Philomena's word as gospel it has since fallen into obscurity. Life at Hogwarts Hannah was sorted into Gryffindor House upon arrival at Hogwarts and naturally she became one of the schools leading ladies. She excelled in most of her classes and had the idyllic student lifestyle. She was popular and held command over her peers. In her fifth year Hannah became a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was noted to have been dating fellow Gryffindor David Fischer. "Hannah Fischer was an excellent student and a talented Witch, although sometimes i fear for that temper of hers". - ''Charms Professor During her final year Hannah was awarded the role of head girl and oversaw the prefects with a caustic grip while often misusing the power she was granted for her own benefit. The Duel of Two Witches "That poor girl, I saw Hannah hexing her shoelaces as she simply walked down the corridor. The girl fell flat on her face and nearly broke her nose. Those gaggle of Gryffindors are nothing but trouble". - Ravenclaw Student It was widely known that during her time at Hogwarts, Hannah Fischer was not the most friendly girl in school. However, she was noted to have taken extreme pleasure in making fellow student and Ravenclaw Seung Hightower's life a misery. Often Hannah was caught casting mischevious hexes on Seung and some students even noted Hannah harming Seung on occasions she thought were private. It is unknown why Hannah took a disliking to Seung and her reasons behind it if there were any at all. Coming to the end of their final year. Hannah volunteered to combat Seung during one of their duelling classes. However cautious the Professor may have been as rumours of Hannah's behavior against Seung was widely known, he let it happen. As the mouthy Gryffindor and the quiet Ravenclaw stepped up onto the podium the whole room fell silent. It was there Hannah did something that would forever change the future for these two women - she took Seung's wand. A mighty duel erupted before the class as the two girls went toe to toe. Hexes flew, curses were thrown and wigs were snatched. Hannah won the duel but at the cost of something else - her morals. She gleefully took Seung's wand as a trophy, something the Ravenclaw girl would never, ever forget. "That duel was something else, they almost killed each other!". - Professor to the Matron Till the very end the two girls hated each other but their graduation saw the end of Hannah's terror against Seung Hightower. Life after' 'Hogwarts Shortly after graduating Hogwarts Hannah began to work for the Ministry of Magic. She started small, making her way to the oblivator department where she began her training. During this time Hannah married her previous Hogwarts love interest David in a small ceremony attended by their families and she soon later gave birth to one son - James Fischer. "She's different. She was cruel and unforgiving but now.. she seems decent. What changed?" - Former Hufflepuff Student & Ministry Obliviator. After completing her training and spending two years as an oblivator Hannah made a sudden change in career path and began working with her husband in the International Wizarding Committee for Great Britain. There she travelled the world to represent the Ministry of Magic during political times of need. However grandeous her life had become Hannah had changed from the girl she was in Hogwarts and became quiet, career focused and kind but it was noted that during luxurious balls and extravagant cocktail parties Hannah Fischer retained the silver tongue that she posessed in Hogwarts to climb herself to new heights. "She could charm the galleons right out of someones hand if given the chance. A true con artist but an extremely valuable one, the Ministry should see fit to take advantage." - Former member of the International Wizarding Committee for Great Britain circa 2009, Marsailles, France. Headmistress of Hogwarts For reasons unknown to most the board of Hogwarts plucked Hannah from obscurity and ascended her as Headmistress of Hogwarts after the fall of Eponina Hawthorne. The Daily Prophet questioned as to why an unknown, unqualified woman had been seated in one of the most important roles in the Wizarding World. However, it soon became clear that the reasons she as chosen were nefarious and laced with ulterior motive of the board, especially that of High Chancellor Judy Dorchester. Hannah's role as Headmistress was heavily supervised by non other than her old school colleague and former nemesis Seung Hightower. Seung was placed into the role of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts to make sure Fischer was controlled and easy to manipulate and a role Hightower took with great pride doing. From Puppet to Headmistress Many months passed as Hightower meddled in the affairs of Hogwarts. Hannah would do nothing but listen and follow orders. However, in time she slowly began to see what the Ministry and Judy Dorchester's plan and what they intended to do and what they were doing with her and the school. Hannah had merely been used as a supressor and a tool for the Ministry to slowly gain grips onto the foundations of the school. Headmistress Fischer realized and she began undermining tactics against Hightower and the Ministry. Hannah conducted business away from Hightower and began implementing small but useful changes under the womans nose. During this time Headmistress Fischer laced Hightower's tea with a special potion that seemingly adjusted her personality. Hightower began to act strange, friendly and even caring to those around her. However, it was only a short time until the spell broke and an infuriated Seung confronted Hannah in her office. It was there that the two women went head to head in a blazing spitfire of words until Hannah revealed what she knew however, Hightower's reaction was but a different one to what Hannah had originally thought it would. ''Seung do you not see what they are doing? They are ruining this school. They are controlling not only myself but the students futures. You have to see that is wrong. You HAVE to. I do, Hannah. It was here that Headmistress Fischer lay down her past problems with Hightower and realized that Hightower had long ago figured out what was going to happen. The two soon left the school abruptly and travelled to the Ministry of Magic. A Dark Wizard, A Hex and a Former Head Girl During their return from the Ministry both Fischer and Hightower stopped to grab some bon bons from Honeydukes. However, upon return to the carriage the two were not the same. They arrived at Hogwarts in their old uniforms as both women masqueraded as the young girls they once were. Nobody knew what was happening but it seemed the two had fully reverted to their younger selves, However, the spell was broken as the two women seemingly recreated their duel from years prior and Hightower finally won her wand back and Hightower was elevated to High Inquisitor. Hogwarts Threatened Headmistress Fischer began to become more secretive and mysterious. She was often seen having private meetings with Deputy Headmaster Fox and Inquisitor Hightower was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until the abrupt arrival of Zimelda Zemeckis that Fischer began to unravel. Professors began to question as to why Fischer had allowed Zimelda, a member of the Wizengamot a position at Hogwarts. It wasn't until Fischer revealed to the staff of Hogwarts in a emergency meeting that she had been given intel by someone only known as D during her visit to the Ministry that there was infact a conspiracy that the Ministry of Magic were trying to take back control of Hogwarts. Seung Hightower found herself deposed at the hands of the Ministry and in ushered Zimelda, once a mere potions teacher as the new High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Fox and Fischer acted quickly in an attempt to prevent Zimelda's powers over the school but it proved a difficult task and the two subsequently failed. In a confrontation in the Quad Courtyard the two women finally let loose on each other after months of underhanded tactics and comments directed along the halls of Hogwarts. There, Fischer revealed what she had found, Zimelda Zemeckis was a former Death Eater. "Why don't you tell them who you really are Zimelda? A follower of the Dark Lord himself. Here, I have the evidence to prove it!" - Headmistress Fischer A wand was drawn and a hard flash of green light propelled itself towards the Headmistress in full view of the students gathered around. She had been cursed. Zimelda let out a gasp as she watched the Headmistress apparate away from the school. The Curse Hannah fled Hogwarts and arrived in St Mungos for treatment but due to her deteriorating condition but due to the curse being unknown to even those of high regard in St Mungos, Fischer returned to Hogwarts. However, in time the curse began to take it's toll on the woman and she was slowly beginning to lose what humanity she had. In an effort to prevent his friend from deteriorating faster, Oreyn Fox, the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts locked Hannah in her office, preventing her from leaving. He soon left Hogwarts to attempt to find a cure. The Ministry Hannah Fischer has had a estranged relationship with the Ministry and one would call it complex. Former International Wizarding Committee British Representative she was considered to be their face however, upon arriving at Hogwarts and becoming Headmistress the relationship turned sour. With the events of Judy Dorchester's reign and the deposing of the former Minister of Magic, Hannah ascended to become head of the institute she'd grew to hate and quickly began ridding the Ministry of all corruption and neglect that it had once been infected with. New laws, checks and balances and a hands on approach make Fischer a new breath of fresh air within the old age institute of the British Ministry of Magic. Personality Appearance Fischer is described as being tall with porcelain skin. Her hair long, curled and coloured like the flames of a candle. She was always the quintessential Gryffindor. During her tenor as Headmistress.She can be often seen wearing light gowns with fancy hats or faux furs. She has been noted by Witch Weekly as one of the most stylish witches in recent years. Since being cursed however, some have noted that Fischer has become less inclined to look perfect. Often glimpses of grey can be caught in her hair and her face having far more wrinkles than once was. She still tries but the weight of a deadly curse always lingers and the once aged beauty has started to crumble under the strain and stress. Traits and Behaviors Headmistress Fischer is often described at best as a mothering lion. She is kind, caring and playful to those who respect her. However she can be seen as cold, dismissive and ruthless to those who seek to fight her. Her temper has been long rumored and her bite as bad as her bark. However, behind the scenes she has shown a great care for students and faculty alike and more than often risking her life to see they are safe. Hannah Fischer has always had the best intentions, some have questioned them but all have saw them in action. Magical Abilities and Skills Charms Fischer is able to cast even the most grueling of Charms with ease. Some even non-verbal. It's been rumoured she is able to cast wandlessly although this has never been proven. Transfiguration Fischer is able to cast various Transfiguration Charms non-verbal. She is also a registered Animagus. Defense Against the Dark Arts She is mastered in DADA. Able to place protective and defensive enchantments on the entire school of Hogwarts and those around her. Apparition Fischer is able to apparate with ease. She frequently apparates in and out of Hogwarts on emergencies. However, she prefers her carriage and to experience the areas around her. Relationships = High Inquisitor Seung Hightower. It is known that these two have a troubled past. They are often bickering. However, as of late. The two have become friendly with one another and work well together in running the school. Deputy Headmaster Oreyn B. Fox Fischer respects and some say adores her DHM. She is often seen speaking highly of him and often aims to protect him. She entrusts him and him only with the running of Hogwarts when she is away from the castle. Hogwarts Faculty. Fischer is friendly to her staff. She is firm yet loving to those who keep the school running. However, as of late. She finds herself questioning those who she thinks support her and has taken to inspecting staff by suprise. Vice Chancellor Zimelda Zemeckis Fischer was a profound and outspoken deterrent to Zimelda's reform, and had a dangerous disdain for the woman all throughout her residence at the castle. Day to day interactions often consisted of subtle digs and mild accusations, but eventually pivoted into affray, where the dark witch cast a particularly malevolent curse in her direction. However when Zemeckis returned almost a year later to aid in the rebellion against Judy Dorchester, their relationship though problematic, began to soothe slightly. Zemeckis has publicly confessed her alliance to the Ministry and to Hannah Fischer since, although Hannah herself has never commented on this it can be assumed that she is still highly distrustful. Behind the scenes * Headmistress Hannah J. Fischer is a character portrayed by miserabelle Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net * The name Hannah usually means "Favor" or "Grace" and was derived upon the hebrew name Channah. As the character shows many poised qualities, and often in the face of adversity, the name correlates well. * The surname Fischer originates from Germany, where they had occupational names, in this case, for that of a fisherman. * The character was brought in after several years of unsuccessful Headmasters and Headmistresses, who through various plots and circumstances, did not last longer than a year. This may be a nod to the story patterns within the original books concerning the ever-changing DADA Professor. She is now the Minister for Magic. Category:Professors Category:Gryffindors